


Poking his balls

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Absent Parents, Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Animals, Bestiality, Cute, Cute Kids, Dogs, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Groping, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shotacon, Sleep Groping, Tails, Touchy-Feely, Underage Sex, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke keeps poking his dog's nuts for no reason.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 99





	Poking his balls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DOG x HUMAN boy so if you don't like that sort of thing, there's your warning.

Luke stared at Clive, who was laying on his back, sprawled out on the couch. He wasn't supposed to be there, all his fur would fall off and get everywhere, but … well, he looked so peaceful. Legs wide open with the confidence of a man who just knew he could fuck you if he wanted. 

Except he was just a dog- 

A dog with big- round nuts … Luke was staring at them from the opposite arm of the couch, he was sure Clive didn't even know he was here. If he did then he'd probably be nonstop trying to play with him, or asking for something to eat. Luke was only wearing a shirt and his briefs right now. He'd woken up not too long ago and found Clive laying here like this. Now he was distracted, wanting to give his fuzzy friend a few good morning rubs. Though, he didn't want to get kicked in the face out of surprise, so he moved very carefully towards him. Not making a single sound, eyes locked on target ...

He reached out, pointing his index out at the prickly orbs. He poked one, watching it dimple underneath his finger. Clive lifted his head, squinting at Luke, his ears laying flat back against his skull. He looked sleepy, the end of his tail shaking a little when he woke up enough to recognize it was just his strangely affectionate owner. "good morning-" Luke said, taking hold of one sphere. He squished it, and Clive looked at his hand … he stayed still, ears standing straight up on his head. He'd stopped shaking his tail, staring curiously down between his own legs. He watched his white, brown speckled fur displace with the strokes of little fingers. Luke was groping him now, He squished around the fleshy sacks in one hand, poking at them with another. "Clive- you're so squishy …" he said, fully leaning over the arm of the couch just for the express purpose of poking his dog's balls. 

Clive's eyebrows began to knit together, he stretched his legs out, deciding to just enjoy it and relax. He immediately flinched though, looking down as Luke blew a cold stream of air on him. He huffed, pressing his paw to Luke's head. Luke just did it again, so Clive whimpered and gave up. He laid back again, mouth open as the fuzzy lump between his legs began to erect a red pillar. It twitched at the sensation of Luke's cold blowing, and throbbed at the boy's mischievous giggling. It grew slowly, along with Clive's breaths as he anxiously rolled around on his back. "Does that feel good?" Luke asked, watching Clive's length come out of hiding. Clive whined, shaking his paws in the air in a certain way that said, "Don't tease me!" Or "You're messing with me aren't you?" 

He went calm as Luke reached up, rubbing his stomach. He continued squeezing his balls, massaging the glands in his hand, "these things are heavy …" Luke said, starting to turn himself on with all of this treatment. Nobody was home, mom and dad were gone. Now would be the perfect time to get something done to him right? Clive was bagging, the fluffy appendage on his back happily swaying as Luke stopped squeezing him. He reached out, dragging his finger up Clive's length.

The dog shot up, gently kicking his leg out, pushing Luke away by his face. "H-hey!" Luke whined, and Clive huffed, letting out a series of noises that sounded like talking. He went, "Row row roo oo woff hoff wuff" and Luke … Fully understood every word. Clive was saying "no touchy my peepee" but Luke wasn't about to listen to the grievances of a dog. 

He got up onto the couch, and turned around, his backside facing Clive as he leaned over the arm of the couch. "Clive- look!" He said, pulling his underwear down. He figured, maybe Clive doesn't want to play that way, maybe he wanted to play with Luke first? Luke rested against the couch, feeling Clive's weight shift around on the furniture as he got up. He immediately stuck his nose in Luke's butt, curiously sniffing him like any dog probably would, unaware that he was tickling the very ticklish boy. Luke tried to keep still though, as to not scare Clive away. He went from giggling, to blushing, to moaning as Clive's tongue licked him sloppily between his legs.

His tongue grazed Luke's hole every once in a while, but he was mostly lapping at what he thought was a Vienna sausage dangling between Luke's legs. He was shocked when it twitched at him, but he continued licking, his ears were pleased at the sound of Luke's moans. The good sound, the good sound that meant he would get to mount him soon. Luke panted, "o-oh- Clive we're- gonna get the couch dirty-!" Luke said, but Clive still kept giving his slobbery kisses all in between Luke's legs, scrubbing his tongue across every last inch of Luke's length. "C-cwive~!" Luke shuddered, cumming on the couch cushions. "Ah- n-nooo!" He whined, hearing Clive licking it up. "don't eat that- bad boy-!" He said, trying to catch his breath. 

There it was, the even better sound that meant it was time to do what he'd been wishing for. He gave Luke a few more licks, loving kisses for his loving owner, before getting up on his hind legs a little. He arched over Luke, completely missing the hole as he laid his paws against the couch cushions. He pulled his hips back, missing again, brushing up against it, trying his best to put it inside before Luke reached back, "I got it-" he said with a sigh, aligning Clive's shaft with his tunnel. Clive pushed, his tip slipped in, but he was a big boy. So as he continued to push, finding himself expanding inside of Luke, it got harder and harder to actually get it inside. 

The couch rocked with his vague humping motion, Luke's body shaking with the weight. Clive's stomach was touching his back, it was so soft and fluffy, it kept him calm when Clive decided to just ram it in, sticking it in Luke as deep as it could go. He was up to his knot, taking shallow thrusts, panting, dripping drool on the floor as Luke let out slightly pained moans. Every time they did it, Luke forgot how big he was. He could feel Clive inside of him, rocking his nervous system, making him twitch and curl his toes and arch his back .. 

Clive was swelling up quickly, just getting bigger and bigger until he was starting to stretch Luke out a fair amount. Luke was biting the arm of the couch, digging his nails into it, only able to take short quick breaths, as he was too full for his lungs to even expand. "G-good - boy!" He said, head lolling to the side as he moaned. He could hear Clive wagging his tail, leaning down to lick Luke's face, kiss on him, whimper to him. Such an affectionate good boy, "I love you too- nn" Luke groaned, starting to cry a little as Clive began painfully thrusting into him, popping his knot in and out of Luke's hole with each rock of his hips. 

Luke wondered what he was thinking about, if he was thinking about anything at all. Luke was a moaning, sniffling mess, dick throbbing hard as he stuck his little hips out for Clive just a tiny bit more. "Hhah!!" Luke went back to biting on the couch, groaning into it, leaving a wet mouth mark as he held on for dear life. He was dripping precum, a wet stream of it shaking back and forth between his trembling legs before he came, and his length lifted itself in its tension. It gave a pretty sizable squirt towards the couch, Luke certainly didn't expect so much to come out. His sigh of relief turned into one of overstimulation as his body contracted around Clive's length. "Mmh-! Cwiveeee!" He whined, and Clive shoved his hips forward, growling lowly before he suddenly found himself unable to pull out again. He pulled, and writhed, continuing to shake himself around deep inside of Luke, rubbing up against everything that he could, reaching places he shouldn't, making Luke's soul weep with ecstasy. 

And then he let out a moan of his own, aggressively barking as he pumped hot seed into the boy … he calmed down, panting, mouth wide open as he bagged for cool air. Luke laid there, limp, feeling Clive start to fill him … he was a big boy, with huge balls. Some drainage would do him well. Luke's stomach started to round with its volume, Clive was really letting out a lot. Filling him to the brim, none of it being allowed to escape … 

Clive laid down on top of Luke, unable to pull himself out. He whimpered, and Luke huffed, buried underneath a mountain of fuzz. "Cwive you … big dummy- we're gonna be stuck like this-!" Luke said, and Clive sighed … yeah, he knew. Luke looked up, seeing Clive's paws dangling in front of him … he grabbed them, squishing around his black padded feet. "Look at your hands- so cute!" Luke said. While he was here, he might as well dote on him, and remind him how much of a cute, good, nice big boy he was. "You're squishy here too, but it's rough-" Luke said, enjoying the texture of his Dog's paws. Clive huffed, and Luke nuzzled his arm. He lifted his foot, still able to rub Clive's balls, pressing the sole of his foot against them. 

Clive barely even replied, lifting himself up, sticking his paw underneath Luke, doing the same to him. 

Luke giggled, "you're so smart-!" He said, receiving a … paw job? He didn't know what to call this, but it was cute how petty Clive was right now. He was probably blushing underneath all that fur. Luke wished he could see it ...


End file.
